Amor de Colegio
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Una idea que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Amor de Colegio de Don Omar. Espero que os guste. Es mi primer songfic así que no seáis muy malos.


**Amor de Colegio.**

_Hey,_

_Mañana avísame si te demoras_

_Yo estaré esperándote a la misma hora_

_En el colegio donde por la tarde a solas_

_Voy a tenerte mía, voy a besuquiarte toa´_

_Mañana avísame si un hombre te incomoda_

_Para pillarlo y que sepa que no estas sola_

_Yo voy a toa´ por ti_

_Yo moriría por ti_

_Yo mataría por ti_

_A cualquier hora_

Draco Malfoy un mago de 27 años, muy guapo, con el pelo rubio platino y los ojos grises, alto y fuerte, hablaba por el móvil. Al otro lado del teléfono una muggle de no más de 15 años, muy hermosa, con el pelo negro, al igual que sus ojos, de estatura media y delgada.

Mañana voy al colegio a buscarte, Kelly- dijo Draco.

Te esperaré- dijo la chica muy contenta y Draco sonrió- ¿crees que nos podremos colar?

Lo hemos hecho otras veces ¿no?- dijo Draco- ¿té a molestado alguien?

¿Cuándo dices alguien te refieres a un hombre?- dijo Kelly sonriendo.

¿Tu que crees?- dijo Draco.

Lo que creo es que eres un celoso- dijo Kelly riendo- pero tranquilo nadie me a molestado.

Me lo dirías si fuese así ¿no?- dijo Draco.

Pues no lo sé- dijo Kelly- ¡ay Draco! es que eres muy celoso y cuando un hombre se me acerca pues tú los asustas y muchas veces has estado apunto de pegarlos.

Es que no soporto que nadie se te acerque- dijo Draco- y si voy a por ellos es para que sepan que me tienes a mi y que no tienen que molestarte. Tú sabes que yo sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti.

Lo sé- dijo Kelly.

Tengo que colgar- dijo Draco- nos vemos a la salida del colegio. Te quiero.

Yo también te quiero- dijo Kelly.

_Hey_

_Mañana avísame si acaso te demoras_

_Yo estaré esperándote a la misma hora_

_En el colegio donde por la tarde a solas_

_Voy a tenerte mía, voy a besuquiarte toa'_

_Mañana avísame si un hombre te incomoda_

_Para pillarlo y que sepa que no estas sola_

_Yo voy a toa' por ti_

_Yo moriría por ti_

_Yo mataría por ti_

_A cualquier hora_

Esa tarde, Draco llegó en su moto ante la puerta de un colegio muggle. Miró la ventana donde sabía que estaba la clase de su novia. Quien le iba a decir a él que se enamoraría de una muggle, de una muggle con la que se llevaba 12 años de diferencia pero a la que amaba con locura. No sabía si era por el simple hecho de que era muy dulce o por que él había sido el primero en la vida de la chica y eso le hacía sentir poderoso, lo único que sabía es que la amaba. Para ella no tenía secretos, él le había contado que era mago.

Miró el reloj no quedaba mucho para que sonase la campana y saliese. No creía que la chica se retrasase, siempre que lo hacía le avisaba por el móvil. Draco vio como la gente empezaba a salir del colegio y sonrió al verla salir con sus amigas.

Vio como se despedía de sus amigas y salía corriendo hacía donde él estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Kelly tiró la mochila al suelo y de un salto se colgó del cuello de Draco que la rodeo la espalda, levantándola del suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

Hola gatita- dijo Draco.

Hola gato- dijo Kelly y Draco sonrió.

Se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un tierno beso en los labios mientras algunas personas lo miraban sorprendidos por que un hombre estuviese con una chica tan joven, la diferencia de edad era notable.

Después de que el colegio se quedase vacío, saltaron una verja y se colaron. Draco saltó el primero y luego ayudó a Kelly. Entraron al colegio y se metieron en una clase con cuidado de que el conserje no los viese. Casi todos los días hacían eso.

Entraron a la clase y empezaron a besarse con desesperación. Draco la sentó en la mesa del profesor y la empezó a besar el cuello mientras ella le subía la camiseta y se la quitaba, dejando al descubierto su perfecta musculatura, la de un hombre de verdad y unos tatuajes en los brazos.

Draco la tumbo en la mesa y la desabrochó la blusa dejándole al descubierto los senos que aun estaban ocultos por un sostén blanco, le desabrochó el sostén que tenía el cierre por delante y vio sus pechos, no eran muy grandes pero si hermosos.

Kelly empezó a gemir al sentir los besos de Draco en esa parte de su cuerpo y al sentir las manos del hombre acariciándole los muslos. Kelly con sus pequeñas manos acariciaba la espalda de ese hombre que le hacía sentir cosas que pocas chicas de su edad que ella conociese habían sentido nunca. Ninguna sabía lo que era estar de esa forma entre los brazos de un hombre y mucho menos entre los brazos de un hombre como Draco.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como le subía la falda del uniforma de colegiala, la quitaba las bragas y las tiraba al suelo. Oyó como Draco se desabrochaba los pantalones y después sintió como la hacía completamente suya.

Los gemidos de la chica se oían por toda la clase e incluso fuera de ella por los pasillos pero Draco la tapaba la boca para amortiguar el sonido.

Nos van a oír- dijo Draco muy agitado y sonriendo mientras le apartaba la mano de la boca a su novia.

Podrías… utilizar- la chica se detuvo para soltar un gemido- magia para insonorizar… la clase.

Pero así es más excitante- dijo Draco sonriendo y dándola un beso en los labios.

Después Draco la llevo hasta su casa y se despidió de ella.

_Y no me importa lo que piense la directora_

_De que te fui a buscar con el Boster en motora_

_Yo lo que quiero es que salgas_

_Gatita te añora, tu gato_

_Sal por favor que pasan las horas_

Al día siguiente fue un poco antes a buscarla, aunque la chica salía a la misma hora de siempre, no le importaba esperar un poco más. Estaba apoyado en la moto cuando vio que salía la directora del colegio y se dirigía a él. Era una mujer algo mayor que Draco, alta y delgada, con los ojos azules y el pelo negro. Draco ya había hablado más de una vez con ella y una de esas veces fue para rechazar una cita que la mujer le proponía, en esos momentos él ya estaba con Kelly y no quería engañarla. Desde entonces la mujer no soportaba que fuese al colegio y mucho menos a buscar a una alumna por la que le había rechazado. Pero él le había amenazado, con hacer cualquier cosa contra ella si se le ocurría hacer la vida imposible a Kelly.

Buenas tardes directora- dijo Draco sonriendo.

¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo la mujer.

Vengo a buscar a Kelly- dijo Draco- no se por que me lo pregunta si ya lo sabe.

¿No te da vergüenza estar con una jovencita de 15 años?- dijo la mujer.

No- dijo Draco tranquilamente- ella quiere estar conmigo y yo con ella no veo problema. Mira se que estas despechada por que te rechacé por ella…

No es por eso- dijo la mujer- es por el simple hecho de que es una niña y lo que tu estas haciendo es un delito por favor te acuestas con una menor.

No es un delito enamorarse- dijo Draco- y si me acuesto con ella pero por que los dos queremos si Kelly desde el principió me hubiese dicho que no estaba preparada para hacerlo no lo hubiésemos hecho, incluso al principio me lo dijo y espere hasta que ella estuvo preparada.

Puede que te metas en un lío por andar con ella- dijo la mujer- y esa moto no me parece muy segura. Yo pienso que deberías dejarla.

Me importa una mierda lo que piense- dijo Draco- sobre lo que debería hacer respecto a mi relación con Kelly y sobre mi moto. Adiós directora.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y se metió al colegio. Draco miró la ventana de la clase de su novia y gritó:

¡Sal ya gatita, tú gato te añora!

Kelly que estaba sentada en clase escuchando la explicación del profesor sonrió al oír a su novio hablándole.

_Yo solo quiero que tú me demuestres_

_Que eres una muchacha decente_

_Y aunque en el brazo llevo tatuajes_

_Dice la gente que soy un gangster_

_Pero to's mienten_

Después de Hogwarts, Draco se había hecho cantante, componía sus propias canciones y se había ido a vivir hacía unos años atrás al pueblo donde Kelly vivía y en cuanto vio a Kelly con tan solo 13 años le inspiro tanta ternura y cariño que quiso conocerla, solo para saber como era, en un principio nunca imaginó que al conocerla se enamoraría de ella. Pero cada vez que pensaba en ella, la inspiración llegaba y podía escribir sus canciones, era su musa y por eso quiso conocerla.

Kelly al principio había tenido miedo de que él se le acercase ya que en el pueblo donde vivían decían que era un gangster, que había matado a personas pero cuando le conoció se dio cuenta de que la gente solo se había dejado llevar por sus tatuajes y por su pendiente en la oreja por que en realidad era un chico muy dulce y tierno aunque su mirada estuviese llena de frialdad.

Cuando Kelly cumplió 14 años se hicieron novios en secreto y a los dos meses hicieron el amor por primera vez mientras sonaba una canción, su canción. Una que él había compuesto para ella y que le cantaba. Después de hacer el amor por primera vez, ella estuvo llorando por que él le había hecho daño pero Draco no se apartó ni un segundo de ella y Kelly lo agradeció.

Draco se lo había dicho desde el principio de su relación. Lo único que él quería es que ella le fuese fiel, lo único que no soportaba era la infidelidad por eso le pedía que por encima de todo fuese fiel y que le demostrase que nunca le engañaría, que solamente sería suya y ella se lo había demostrado dándole todo su amor y cariño.

_Loca con que llegue el fin de semana  
Pa' meterle las cabras a tu hermana  
De que vas pal' cine con tus panas  
Un placer tenerte en mi cama  
_

Kelly siempre estaba ansiosa por que llegase el fin de semana por que él siempre la llevaba a muchos sitios entre ellos a su casa donde se entregaban el uno al otro. Para que su hermana no se enterase de que ella se iba con Draco siempre la engañaba.

Me voy Kate- dijo Kelly a su hermana que tenía 20 años.

¿A dónde vas?- dijo Kate.

Con mis amigas al cine- dijo Kelly sonriendo.

Últimamente vas mucho al cine ¿no?- dijo Kate.

Que va son imaginaciones tuyas- dijo Kelly- adiós.

No llegues tarde- dijo Kate.

Kelly bajó las escaleras hasta la calle y se fue al departamento de Draco. Llegó y llamó a la puerta. Draco le abrió y los dos se sonrieron.

Felicidades- dijo Draco, ese día cumplía 16 años.

Gracias- dijo Kelly mientras el chico la cogió de la mano y la conducía hasta el cuarto.

Mi hermana me ha dicho que no llegue tarde- dijo Kelly.

Tranquila después yo te llevo a casa- dijo Draco tumbándola en la cama.

Allí los dos se desprendieron de sus ropas e hicieron el amor de una forma más sensual y cariñosa que cuando lo hacían sobre la mesa de la profesora en el colegio.

Draco estaba tumbado en la cama y junto a él, Kelly ambos completamente desnudos y abrazados. Draco le acariciaba el cabello y la daba besos en la cabeza con suavidad.

Te amo- dijo Kelly.

Y yo a ti- dijo Draco- te amo como nunca ame a nadie.

_Nunca madruga para ir a la escuela  
Siempre me llama por si el timbre no suena  
Yo dando rondas esperándote afuera  
Y tu te asomas cuando mi canción suena  
_

Aunque al día siguiente tuviese que ir a clase, Kelly nunca madrugaba, se acostaba tarde por que llegaba tarde por estar en casa de Draco junto a él. Y aunque sus padres la regañasen por llegar tan tarde a casa y por acostarse tarde a ella no le importaba por que había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo junto a Draco.

Muchas veces las clases se le hacían muy largas y aunque estaba en medio de una explicación, llamaba a Draco por el móvil sin que el profesor se diese cuenta. Se habían hecho adictos a oír sus voces, se sentían mal si pasaban mucho tiempo sin verse u oírse.

Y Draco siempre estaba dando vueltas al colegio cuando oía su llamada por que sabía que su novia lo echaba de menos y lo necesitaba. Por eso ponía su canción, la que el había compuesto y con la que habían echo el amor por primera vez y ella disimuladamente se asomaba por la ventana para verlo.

_Hay rumores de que te enamoraste  
Y a tus amigas de mi les contaste  
Que aunque muchos dicen que soy gangster  
Nadie podrá con este romance_

Los rumores de su relación y de que Kelly estaba enamorada de Draco, el gangster de 28 años, corrían por todo el pueblo pero a ellos no les importaba por que se querían y nunca dejarían que nadie los separase. Las amigas de Kelly la preguntaban si esos rumores eran ciertos y ella se los confirmaba.

Si es cierto- dijo Kelly- nos queremos.

Pero él es demasiado mayor para ti- dijo una de sus amigas.

Pero yo le quiero- dijo Kelly- y él me quiere a mí.

¿Estas segura? ¿y si se esta aprovechando de ti?- dijo otra de sus amigas.

No él nunca me haría eso, él me ama- dijo Kelly- yo soy su gatita y nunca nadie nos separará.

_Hey,  
Mañana avísame si acaso te demoras  
Yo voy estar esperándote a la misma hora  
En el colegio donde por la tarde a solas  
Voy a tenerte mía, voy a besuquiarte toa'  
Mañana avísame si hombre te incomoda  
Para pillarlo y que sepa que no estas sola  
Yo voy a toa' por ti  
Yo moriría por ti  
Yo mataría por ti  
A cualquier hora  
_

_Habla con el viejo pa' ver si te escucha  
Aunque te pichée yo sigo en la lucha_

Draco mi padre ha oído los rumores- dijo Kelly mirando al chico- y esta muy enfadado conmigo, me a prohibido verte y yo le intento decir que te quiero y que tu me quieres a mi pero no me quiere escuchar.

Inténtalo- dijo Draco- inténtalo hasta que lo haga.

No creo que lo haga nunca- dijo Kelly comenzando a llorar- y no quiero que nos separen.

No llores gatita- dijo Draco limpiándole las lágrimas- yo voy a luchar por ti y nunca nadie nos separará.

_Cuéntale que cantas mis canciones en la ducha  
Y que tus emociones son muchas_

Dile lo que sientes por mí- dijo Draco- lo que sientes cuando escuchas mis canciones en la ducha.

Kelly cerró los ojos, cada vez que escuchaba las canciones en la ducha se excitaba ¿Cómo quería que le dijese eso a su padre? Aunque también sentía amor por todo su cuerpo recorriéndole y cariño.

_Que mi único pecado fue amarte  
Y ser dueño de todas tus partes  
_

Lo único que he hecho ha sido amarte y hacerte mi mujer- dijo Draco mirando a la chica a los ojos- besarte y acariciarte como a una mujer y si eso es un pecado pues yo he cometido el más grave de todos.

Draco…

Te quiero- dijo Draco- y no voy a dejar que te aparten de mi lado. Tú eres lo más puro y bueno de toda mi vida y no te voy a perder.

_Suegro, no pichée, usted lo vivió antes  
La nena se va conmigo después graduarse_

El padre de Kelly la había prohibido salir sola a la calle y Draco llevaba siete meses sin verla. Draco se estaba desesperando, necesitaba verla a solas, sentirla. Cuando iba a buscarla al colegio, no podía acercarse a ella por que sus padres o su hermana la iban a buscar al colegio. Cuando iba Kate a buscarla, Draco si se acercaba a ellas pero Kate no le dejaba que le tocase y aunque Kelly se ponía a llorar por que quería irse con Draco, su hermana se la llevaba a rastras al coche para llevarla a casa.

Draco no había dormido nada durante esos siete meses, solo pensaba en ella. No le llegaba la inspiración para hacer más canciones por que ella no estaba junto a él, por que no estaba su musa. Durante todo ese tiempo había echo caso a la gente y había dejado de lado sus sentimientos, la había dejado ir por que había pensado que tal vez si era demasiado mayor para ella y por que era un cobarde para ir a hablar con los padres de la chica pero cuando ya llevaba un año sin verla y la chica había cumplido 17 años decidió ir a hablar con el padre de Kelly, él la amaba y no iba a perderla.

Llamó al timbre de la casa y su corazón dio a un vuelco al ver quien abría. Kelly se abrazó a su cintura mientras lloraba y Draco le devolvió el abrazo.

Draco.

Ya estoy aquí Kelly- dijo Draco.

Draco entró y Kelly le condujo hasta el salón donde estaba su padre, su madre y su hermana. Kelly se parecía mucho a su madre. Cuando el padre de Kelly lo vio se puso en pie furioso y se dirigió a él pero su mujer le detuvo.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- dijo el padre de la chica.

He venido a hablar con ustedes- dijo Draco- sobre mi relación con su hija.

¡Esa relación ya terminó y no quiero que te acerques a mi pequeña nunca más!- gritó el hombre.

Papa por favor yo le quiero- dijo Kelly.

¡Tú cállate y sube a tu cuarto!- gritó el hombre.

Ella debe quedarse- dijo Draco- por que ella es la causa por la que he venido a hablar. Compréndanos nos queremos y usted vivió lo mismo con su mujer.

Pero yo no me llevaba tantos años con ella- dijo el hombre.

Ella es mi inspiración, ella es todo para mí- dijo Draco- y la necesito para ser feliz. Por favor recapacite, yo no la voy ha hacer daño, solo quiero hacerla feliz. Es lo único bueno en mi vida y no quiero perderlo.

¡Lárguese de mi casa!- gritó el hombre.

Papa te lo suplico déjanos estar juntos- dijo Kelly llorando- le amo.

Yo también la amo- dijo Draco- y solo le digo una cosa, si no nos deja estar juntos me da igual por que cuando se gradué en el colegio se vendrá a vivir conmigo y nadie me detendrá.

¿Me estas amenazando?- dijo el hombre.

No- dijo Draco- le estoy advirtiendo por que nadie me va a apartar de ella.

Draco se dio la vuelta y miró a Kelly, la chica lloraba sin parar. Draco se agachó frente a ella y la dio un beso en la frente. Kate observaba con tristeza y llorando la escena.

Vendré a buscarte y nos iremos juntos a vivir- dijo Draco- solo espera a graduarte. Te quiero.

Y yo a ti- dijo Kelly.

Draco salió de la casa y Kelly se asomó a la ventana. Los padres de la chica y Kate la observaron y el hombre suspiró resignado.

¿Le quieres?- dijo el hombre mirando a su hija.

Le amo- dijo Kelly viendo como el chico se marchaba.

Parecía sincero- dijo la madre de Kelly.

Puedes salir con él- dijo el hombre y Kelly lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos- pero dile que hasta que no os caséis no podrás irte a vivir con él y mucho menos cuando te gradúes. Yo aún tengo que disfrutar de mi pequeña.

Kelly sonrió y se abrazó a sus padres y a su hermana para luego salir corriendo de la casa mientras su familia se asomaba por la ventana.

Draco salió de la casa y sintió como su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que lloraba por una persona, era la primera vez que lloraba por separarse de una mujer pero también era verdad que era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

¡DRACO!- oyó que alguien gritaba detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Kelly corría hacía él con lagrimas en los ojos pero sonriendo. Cuando la chica llegó hasta él, Draco la cogió en brazos y la abrazó con fuerza y ella le devolvió el abrazo, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Draco dejó escapar alguna lágrima al sentir el olor de la chica y no pudo evitar reír cuando la chica le contó al oído lo que su padre le había dicho.

Te amo- susurró Draco.

Yo también te amo- dijo Kelly.

Los dos chicos se besaron con ternura, mientras desde la ventana, Kate sonreía mientras lloraba al ver a su hermana tan feliz, y los padres de la chica no pudieron evitar también sonreír al ver a su pequeña tan feliz, una felicidad que duraría para siempre en los corazones de ambos chicos, unos corazones que siempre estarían llenos de amor.

FIN.

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola ¿Cómo estáis? Espero que os haya gustado es el primer sonf-fic que hago así que no seáis muy malos con los reviews jeje. Bueno besos para todos.


End file.
